


In the closet

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Richie and Eddie are suspicious of Bill, so the spy on him and see something unexpected.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	In the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

As Bill left the cafeteria, it was with two sets of eyes watching him. Richie and Eddie had become increasingly suspiscious of their friend and leader. He had been pretty evasive recently. All the losers had private lives outside of their group, they weren't kids anymore after all. They were seniors now, still best friends, but each with their own interests.

So Bill doing his own thing was no big deal. However they rarely kept secrets from each other. They had been through more together than anyone their age should have to. Hell, more than most would go through in a lifetime. So for Bill to be doing something that he wouldn't, or couldn't talk to his friends about was odd.

Richie decided some stalking was in order. Eddie disagreed, but went along with it anyway. All they discovered however, was that Richie was spending a lot of time with Stan. They couldn't understand why Bill would keep that a secret. So once again Richie suggested the ridiculous, and once again Eddie went along with.

That's how Eddie found himself in Bill's closet, Richie directly behind him and almost no room to move at all. They didn't have to wait long, just about 10 minutes, which Richie spent telling bad jokes, and Eddie spent trying not to laugh at them.

Bill walked in, Stan right behind him. Stan pulled of his bag and started taking his books out, his back turned to Bill. "So, what do you want to study first?" he asked.

In the closet, Richie slapped his hand over Eddie's mouth, holding back his gasp. While Stan was taking his books out, Bill had stripped off his clothes. All but his underwear, a black, lace, thong! ' _Fuck, who knew Bill could be so... Fuck_ ,' Richie thought.

Stan turned, Richie and Eddie both thinking he would freak when he saw Bill. Instead his expression barely changed. Stan simply quirked and eyebrow, "so, it's one of those days?" he asked. "Yes, D-d-daddy," Bill replied.

As soon as Bill called Stan "Daddy" his expression changed, he wore a smirk Richie had never seen on him, and though he didn't want to admit it, he actually found Stan sexy. Of course, neither Stan or Bill could compare to Eddie in Richie's mind.

"Get on your knees, bitch," Stan ordered, Bill immediately obeying. Richie and Eddie both feeling a twinge of excitement. Eddie also felt guilt, he shouldn't be watching this, and definitely shouldn't be turned on by it.

"Such a good boy, so obedient for Daddy," Stan cooed seductively, circling the kneeling submissive. Stan removed his belt, folding it in half with a snap. Bill shivered at the sound, Stan noticed and licked his lips before bringing the belt down against Bill's left butt cheek with a crack.

A few seconds of silence passed, then Stan let out a long sigh. "Honestly, you are so useless... How many times do I have to tell you, you **COUNT** when I spank you," Stan swung the belt again, another crack ringing out in the room.

"I'm suh-suh-sorry, Daddy! 2!"

Stan sighed again,"Start from scratch, bitch!" WHACK!

"1!"

"WHERE'S YOUR 'THANK YOU' YOU USELESS SLUT!" WHACK!

"1, Thank you, Daddy."

WHACK!

"2, Thank you, Daddy." 

WHACK!

"3, Thank you, Daddy."

WHACK!

"4, Thank you, Daddy."

WHACK!

"5, Thank you, Daddy."

Richie and Eddie watched in awe, and worry (on Eddie's part) as Stan gave each of Bill's ass cheeks 20 whacks with his belt. Bill continuing to count them out, and thank him for each hit. By this point, Stan had a very noticeable, and impressive bulge in his jeans. 

"I think you've earned a reward," Stan said, chuckling as he walked over to Bill's desk, leaning back against it. "Come here," Bill obeyed once more, crawling over to kneel at Stan's feet.

With Bill in this new position, Richie and Eddie could see him clearly now. He was obviously just as aroused as Stan, the tent in his little thong stretched the fabric to the point that Richie wouldn't be surprised if it snapped. 

Bill's eyes were glued to Stan's bulging package, licking his lips in anticipation for his reward. "You want this?" Stan asked, amused.

"Yes, D-daddy."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to suh-suck Daddy's cock."

Stan chuckled, unbuttoning his pants, then pushing them down, along with his briefs, his cock springing free and smacking Bill in the face. Stan grabbed his member and slapped it against Bill's lips and cheeks, smearing both with pre-cum.

"Holy fuck," Richie whispered in the closet, Eddie elbowing him in the side. Even though, if it wasn't for Richie's hand still covering his mouth, he would've said the same thing. Stan was huge. Like, 'there's no way that's going to fit' huge.

"Puh-please, Daddy. I need it, please." Bill begged and moaned, practically drooling. "Open up, slut." Stan ordered, Bill happily obeying. Stan didn't waste any time, as soon as the head of his fat cock was passed Bill's lips, he thrust his hips forward, forcing his entire length down Bill's throat.

Bill gagged, sputtered and moaned as he was choked by Stan's brutal face fuck, but made no attempt to resist. Bill's own cock was leaking pre-cum like crazy, he desperately wanted to touch himself, but knew that would lead to a punishment, and he would have to wait even longer to cum.

In the closet, Richie and Eddie were both affected by what they were watching. They were both rock hard. Eddie was confused and conflicted over being hard watching two of his best friends have gay sex. Richie who had long since accepted he was into guys didn't have that problem. His problem was that he and Eddie were so close, that his boner was pressed against Eddie's back. And it was taking every ounce of restraint he had, to not dry hump his best friend and crush.

Richie's boner was also a problem for Eddie. Eddie couldn't move forward without opening the closet door and revealing themselves to Stan and Bill. So he had no choice but to stay put and feel it against him. Worse still, he was kinda wishing it was against his ass, instead of his back. It was bad enough that two of his friends got him hard, but to actually want his best friend's cock rubbing against his ass. Needless to say, he was confused as fuck.

A whiny moan brought their attentions back to Stan and Bill. Stan had removed his cock from Bill's mouth, the latter chasing after it with his tongue much to Stan's amusement. Stan halted Bill by pulling his hair back until his head turned up so they were making eye contact. "So desperate, but is your mouth really where you want me to cum?

"Bill could only moan in response, and Stan suppressed a groan. Bill looked wrecked, his face flush and tear stained, his lips red and puffy, glistening with saliva, eyes watery. The sight alone was enough to almost send Stan over the edge. "Show me where you want it," Stan growled, releasing his grip on Bill's hair.Bill remaining on his knees turned around, pushing the thong down his thighs. Stan's eyes went wide as Bill reached behind himself and slowly pulled out a bright pink butt plug. Dropping it to the floor, Bill grabbed his ass cheeks pulling himself open, "please cum inside me, D-daddy," Stan almost broke. He never expected Bill to go to school with a plug inside him.

"Get on the bed. On all fours. Now." Stan growled.

As with every other order, Bill obeyed immediately. Scrambling onto the bed, his excitement evident. Bill watched as Stan stripped at an agonizingly slow pace. Taking the time to neatly fold his clothes. Bill bit his lip to hold back a whine.

Stan was barely holding it together himself, he was just as desperate to be inside Bill as Bill was to have Stan inside him. Stan was just better at hiding it.

Bill let out a soft sigh of relief as he felt the bed shift behind him, and Stan's hands pull his cheeks apart fully exposing his hole. Stan gave Bill's ass a hard slap before spitting on his hole once. Since Bill had been stretched by the plug Stan decided his spit, and the saliva Bill left on his cock earlier would be enough lube. Stan knew Bill liked to feel a burn anyway.

Stan teased Bill briefly, rubbing the head of his engorged cock against Bill's eagerly twitching hole, smirking at how obviously hard it was for Bill to not push his hips back.

Stan popped just the head into Bill's pucker, ordering him to not move an inch. Stan then gripped Bill's hips hard enough to bruise, then in one thrust, buried himself to the hilt inside Bill.

The scream Bill let out was so loud even Richie was worried for him, but at Bill's next words he returned to just being horny, "THANK YOU -DUH-DUH-DADDY!! Stan kept one hand on Bill's hip, and fisted the other in Bill's hair. Stan pulled Bill back and smashed their lips together for a rough kiss.

Bill moaned into Stan's mouth as he was roughly pounded into, every thrust just barely grazing his prostate.

In the closet both boys had given in to their lust, Eddie breaking first. He placed Richie's free hand on the bulge in his shorts, while grinding back against Richie's own bulging package. Richie didn't hesitate for a second, moving his hips to match Eddie's frenzied pace. Richie slipped his hands down Eddie's shorts wanting to feel him directly, he moaned at the feeling of his fingers wrapping around Eddie's hard, heated flesh.

Luckily Bill was so loud, even with half his moans being lost in Stan's mouth, that Richie's soft grunts and moans went unheard. Even so, he tried to muffle his voice by burying his face in the crook of Eddie's neck, kissing and sucking.

Eddie had never been touched by anyone else before, so after only a few seconds of Richie's long fingers stroking him he was close to blowing. And by the sound of it, he was sure Bill was close too.

Stan had stopped his teasing thrusts, and was now hammering away at Bill's prostate, every powerful thrust forcing Bill's sweat slicked body further up the bed, headboard banging against the wall. "Beg." Stan ordered, "like the good boy you are."

"Daddy, puh-puh-please, please let me cuh-cuh-cum. Please tuh-touch me, duh-daddy!"

"Good boy," Stan reached under Bill, stroking his pre-cum slicked member. Earning him moans and stuttered thank you's.

Seeing that Stan and Bill were almost done, Richie picked up his pace. Sinking his teeth into Eddie's neck, he grinded against him in a frenzy, rolling his thumb over Eddie's leaking cockhead. That was all it took for Eddie, his body tensed and he shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, moaning into Richie's hand.

Knowing that Eddie had just came because of him is what did it for Richie. He groaned against Eddie's neck as he shot into his pants. Seconds later Richie and Eddie jumped at the scream Bill let out as he came.

Bill collapsed onto the bed, panting hard, a small smile gracing his lips. Stan pulled out his softening cock, watching his seed seep out of Bill's stretched out hole. He leaned over Bill, kissing him gently, "you were amazing, baby. So good for me. I love you." Bill giggled, reaching out his hand to stroke Stan's cheek, "I love you too. And you were suh-such a good 'daddy'." Stan's face flushed, causing Bill to giggle again.

Bill pulled Stan down for another kiss, "I know this mess is probably driving you crazy, Let's go shower, then we can change the sheets," Stan nodded, smiling. No matter how exhausted his boyfriend was, he was always considerate of Stan's needs.

"Buuuuut, you're guh-gonna have to cuh-carry me," Bill said with a cheeky smile. Stan chuckled and smiled down at Bill, then kissed his nose, before pushing himself up and off the bed. Stan reached out for Bill, who wrapped his arms and legs around Stan. Despite Bill being the larger of the two, Stan had no trouble holding him up. Once in his arms, Bill peppered Stan's face with kisses, giggling the whole time. Stan couldn't help the cheesy grin on his face, post-sex Bill was always extra adorable.

Stan carried his giggling boyfriend to the bathroom to clean up, unknowingly leaving their two friends to make their escape.

"Fuckin' cute," Richie said, as he watched Stan and Bill leave. "Yeah," Eddie agreed. He had never seen Bill or Stan look as happy as they were together. "Um, you can take your hand off my dick now," Eddie whispered, expecting a joke from Richie, but none came. The two blushing boys crept out of Bill's closet, and as silently as possible made their way past the bathroom, down the stairs, and out of Bill's house.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Eddie spoke again. "They really looked happy together, they make a good couple," Richie hummed and nodded in agreement. "I wonder why they haven't told us though?" Eddie asked, looking sad.

"Maybe they want something that's just for them..." Richie replied, glancing down at the shorter teen, "Or maybe they're scared," he added, looking at the ground and fiddling with his hands. "That's... That's why I've never said anything.

"Eddie stopped in his tracks, Richie made it two more steps before noticing and stopping himself, but he didn't turn to look at Eddie. He was afraid that if he did, he'd end up chickening out and making a 'You're mom' joke. "I- I'm bisexual... And for a long time, a really fucking long time......... I've **_liked You_** , Eds."

Richie was able to keep his voice even, but his body had a noticeable tremble. Eddie came up from behind him and hugged Richie. "Me too," he said quietly. "I like you too. I couldn't admit it to myself before... But if Stan and Bill can be that happy together, "

"Then maybe we can to?" Richie finished Eddie's sentence. Eddie hummed in reply. "Kiss me?" Eddie asked nervously, the taller teen turning in Eddie's arms immediately. Richie cupped Eddie's cheek and kissed him. Gently at first, but then putting years off feelings into it. When they broke apart they were blushing and breathing hard.

"I guess we should thank those two later," Eddie said happily, "without them who knows if we'd ever have gotten together."

"I'm pretty sure Stan will kill me if he finds out I saw Bill like that," Richie said thoughtfully, taking Eddie's hand in his own as they began walking again. "Plus, we'd have to admit we got off watching them." Eddies face grew redder than Richie had ever seen it, and he smirked at the sight.

Back at Bill's house, Stan and Bill had finished cleaning up. Stan was stood in front of the closet with a weird look on his face. "Whu-what's up, babe?" Stan grimaced and turned to look at Bill, "It smells of cigarettes and cum in here."


End file.
